Reunited and it Feels So Good
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: After a whole three months apart, Dean and Seamus make up for lost time in their favorite way.


**To all my Deamus lovers out there...this one's for you, filled with all of the lemony godness that you want :) Hope you enjoy**

**DSDSDSDSDSDS**

As always platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with excitement. Another school year was here and people were swarming around family members and friends. My family and I said our good-byes at the entrance of the train station.

My palms were sweating in anxiousness. I boarded the great Hogwarts Express, heading to my usual compartment which was empty. I spread out in my seat and waited for my favorite person in the entire world to come sit beside me.

I spotted my Irishman as he placed his things away and hugged his mother. My heart was beating fast with the anticipation of being able to hold Seamus in my arms again after so much time apart. We hadn't seen each other at all during the summer and I was ready to burst. I'll admit it: I'm whipped and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I knew I'd find ye' here." I heard his beautiful Irish voice and I don't think I've ever smiled harder. I couldn't get up fast enough and I flung my long arms around him.

"Finally! Summer couldn't end fast enough!"

"I'm glad ye' missed me. I missed ya too." I leant forward to kiss those lips that I had so desperately missed, but was rudely interrupted by Neville.

"I hope you two had a good summer! Mine was great! I spent it with-" And so we had to separate and keep it in our trousers until we got to our rooms. We listened to Neville go through each detail of his life since we went our separate ways last June. I loved the bloke like a brother, but I loved snogging and shagging more.

After what felt like the longest train ride of my life, we finally arrived at the castle that was almost like my second home.

Everyone would be assembled in the Great Hall for the introductions of any new teachers and the sorting of the first years. We had seen it all before so we headed to our dormitory. Everyone was already so engrossed in whatever Harry had done that endangered himself that summer. No one noticed us slip out to become reacquainted with each other again.

As soon as we made it to what I assumed was my bed, I started removing his clothing.

"You're really eager, aren't ya?"

"Less talking, more kissing."

"I love it when you get-" I efficiently stopped him from talking when I molded my lips onto his. The eager moan I received in return was enough to make me harder than I was before.

The feel of Seamus's tongue entwined with mine drove me crazy. I quickly helped him out of the rest of his clothes to admire the body that I had claimed as mine many times before.

His skin was a rosy color due to the state of his heady arousal. His arms were wrapped around my neck as he held onto me for dear life.

"Hold up for a second." I unwrapped his arms from around my neck and went to reach for my wand. I quickly whispered a silencing charm as well as one for privacy so we wouldn't be interrupted. I figured we had a little over 2 hours to reacquaint ourselves with one another and I planned to use every second of that time to fill my man over and over again until he exploded from the passion.

I allowed Seamus to divest me of my own clothing before we both made our way to the sturdy bed in the corner of the room.

"I can't wait to be inside you, again. It has been way too long." I whispered into his ear, loving how the goose-bumps peppered across his flushed skin. I licked and bit down the side of his neck, marking my territory.

"Dean, you're ever the romantic. In due time, love."

He was sprawled on the crimson comforter of the bed, and my breath almost hitched in my throat. This was the same boy I had befriended when I was 11, not realizing that I would grow up to love him more than words could express.

I ran my hands over the expanse of his flawless body, at times gently teasing with his perfectly proportionate cock.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes." He replied quickly

"I can see it in your eyes. You've been craving this all summer."

"Mhmm…oh yes."

"Don't worry, Babe. I'm about to give you what you need." I set about scrambling toward one of my bags to find some sort of lubricant to use. As soon as my fingers were slick enough, I crawled back over the form of Shay. I worked quickly to prepare him for myself. He was making it extremely difficult to take my time because of the ever erotic grunts and moans that were spilling from his ever-so-fuckable mouth.

"Dean…Come on, Love! I need you…right now." He said with gritted teeth, his back was already arched high off of the bed. That's all the encouragement I needed before I plunged deep within the tight heat of my favorite Irishman.

Seamus threw his head back and grabbed onto my biceps.

"None of that slow shit, Thomas….FASTER!" I sprang my hips forward and began a vigorous pace that I'm sure would leave Seamus with a limp. I tried to convey my love, lust, and longing for him during our time apart into our passionate romp on my bed.

"Please don't stop!" He whimpered. Seamus's face was contorted into one of pure ecstasy. His eyes were screwed shut, as if trying to stave off his on-coming orgasm.

I stilled my movements to gauge his reaction. It was time to change positions.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He all but wailed.

"You know what to do."

"Please Dean! I need it!"

"Then take it." I said smugly. I rolled over onto my back and placed my hands behind my head. Seamus took the hint and climbed into my lap. There was no warning before he took the liberty and fully impaled himself on my hard prick. My mind was reeling. The pleasure that was coursing through my body had me almost ready to explode. It had been three long months. We would surely have to build our stamina back up.

Seamus grabbed onto my pecs, which had become more defined over the summer, to keep from faltering. I loved to watch him as he did all the work, but I knew he was almost at his peak of ecstasy as well. His hair was plastered to his forehead due to the sweat that only primal lovemaking could produce.

"Yessss! Dean…almost.."

"Shit! I know..."

My hips bucked into him now at an almost inhuman speed. I'm sure if we hadn't remembered to put up that silencing charm, all of Hogwarts would be able to hear us. There would not be enough points in the world to be taken away from Gryffindor.

Seamus grabbed on of my hands and interlaced our fingers. I kissed his knuckles as we both took that last leap towards the edge.

Seamus collapsed on top of my chest and I held him for as long as he wanted. He wouldn't admit it to a soul, but he was definitely a cuddler. I ran my hands up and down his back as he tried to regain brain function.

"Damn, I missed ya." He whispered into my chest. I reached over to grab my wand and cast a cleansing charm on the pair of us as well as the bed.

"I missed you, too. The Room of Requirement will be seeing a lot of us this year."

"How many times do ya think we'll shag before we get caught?' We both shared a laugh, then we figured it would be best to get dressed before we scarred poor Ron for life.

I was beyond elated: I had my best friend, my lover, and my unconditional partner in crime with me and we were back for more adventures at Hogwarts.


End file.
